Decaying Hyacinths
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: Fem!Percy. She has no memories of her own, all having been stolen from her, but she remembers this clear: of a blonde man who glowed like the sun, laughing as he twirled a metal ring, sitting among a field of hyacinths. Apollo/Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series, it belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm merely using this for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Violence. Death.

* * *

Decaying Hyacinths

Prologue

_(She doesn't remember anything, not her name, not her family, and certainly not her home and friends and every other things that might have happened in her life. But what she remembers is this: a reoccurring dream that fills her soul, both negatively and positively)_

The hyacinths bent beneath her fingers.

Persephone Hyacinth Jackson—or simply known as Cynthia or Percy—was having that dream again. She always had that pleasant dream: of a blonde man who glowed like the sun, laughing as he twirled a metal ring, sitting among a field of hyacinths.

Then, the nightmare will always follow: the metal ring flew out of his hands, coming right at her and she knew he killed her.

And, all she could feel was the boiling anger and hatred.

She didn't know whose body she was in, but it was always from the same perspective; of her getting killed that cause her to shy away from any blonde-haired blue-eyed male.

Percy knew where the dream was going even before her dream-body stood, a smile playing on her lips—not knowing that it would be her last smile—as teasingly, challenged the man to beat her to getting the metal ring.

He laughed, said something her dream-self couldn't hear as the wild wind, like a mini hurricane, blew wildly.

All she knew was that, when she turned, the metal ring flew at her with a velocity capable of killing.

She took a step back, but it wasn't enough to outrun the ring's speed.

The last thing she saw was a face within the wind, something akin to triumph glinting in the eyes and then everything went black.

She screamed. She was sure she did, but then someone was calling her name, shaking her awake.

Her sea-green eyes snapped open, gazing into a pair of sea-blue eyes. She reached up to grasp her mother's arm, to make sure she wasn't about to die and released a sigh of relief when she realized that she was still alive.

Her mother, sweet, beautiful Sally Jackson, reached out to smooth out her hair.

"Bad dreams, sweetheart?"

Percy flinched slightly at the endearment; she was sure the man in her dreams had said the same thing and his promises of love were what terrified her, hurt her with his betrayal in the end.

Percy nodded, blinking when her mother reached out to wipe her cheeks, the mortal woman's fingers coming up wet. Sally looked sad when she gazed at her daughter. "Will you tell me about it?" It was always the same question, her mother always asked and she'd simply refused to answer.

Not that she was embarrassed or anything, just... she felt silly for taking things so seriously in the dream. Not that she could be blamed; she shuddered, the god of dreams was truly good at his job for creating such a lucid dream.

Her dreams were never so frequent, but ever since her cousin was saved last summer, she was dreaming every moment she was in Hypnos' domain. She didn't think it was Thalia's fault though nor did it had anything to do with the daughter of Zeus (who had problems about as serious as Percy's).

Percy hesitated, wondering whether or not she should tell her mother.

"There's this dream," she said slowly, and her mother tilted her head to the side, silently gesturing for her to continue. "that had started since, well, my involvement in that world started." Her mother hummed in thought. "It's always the same, sometimes, it's pleasant, ending with laughter. But, more often than not, the nightmares came: I died."

Her mother gasped. "How...?"

"That man killed me," Percy scowled. "one dream, he's promising to keep me safe, and then the next, he's flinging a deadly projectile at my face."

"Arrow? Bullet?" Her mother's face was pinched in concern.

"No..." Percy frowned, drawing in air. "It looks like a metal ring... we're playing a game I think, we have to throw the metal ring to a protruding stick, a pole... baton?" She shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure myself."

Sally tapped her cheek in thought. "Perhaps... quoits?"

The daughter of Poseidon wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Excuse me? Kill-aids? I thought there's only Band-aids."

"Hush, you," Sally smiled at her daughter's dry humor. "It's a game often played in the old times." A memory of a famous, tragic myth tugged at the back of her mind. She pushed away in lieu of comforting her daughter. "Perhaps it's time you made an offering to Lord Morpheus?"

Percy smiled slightly. Her mother was awesome; the woman always seemed to have a way to solver all her problems, chasing away all the young teen's problems.

"Sure!" She slid off her bed, clinging onto her mother's forearm like a child, as if she was six years old again but she didn't mind. "Do you think he'd like apples?"

Sally smiled sadly.

"Minor gods like him are always forgotten," she said, always the empathizing one. "Whatever offerings are given to him, I don't think he'd be picky as it's very rare he gets anything from us."

"Do you have a particular deity you often sacrifice to?" Her daughter asked curiously, opening the fridge and rummaging about for a fresh apple. "Dad?"

"No, guess."

Percy pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. "Uh... Zeus and Hades to_ not_ kill me within the year if possible?"

Sally laughed. "I give my offerings to Lady Hestia, dear."

"Why?" Percy wasn't being rude, but she wasn't sure she had ever heard of this Hestia. Sounds familiar. "And she's..."

"Your aunt," Sally said, silently reminding herself to lend her daughter her Mythology book. "She was once an Olympian before she stepped down for Lord Dionysus."

"Oh, I remember that now," Percy frowned. "Huh, I don't know her, but I'm sure she's way nicer than Mr. D."

Percy snuggled up by her mother's side, already dozing off when her cellphone blared loudly. She jerked awake, suddenly alert. It was sad but true, that even the slightest noise could have the daughter of Poseidon jerking awake due to unfortunate encounters with monsters and stuff.

"Who's that, Mom?"

Seeing as having a cellphone for a demigod was bad, Percy didn't have a phone to call her own, which was why she gave the guys at Camp her mother's number.

"It's Chiron," Sally said, sighing as she passed the phone to her daughter even though every motherly instinct in her told her to kill the call and prevent her daughter from going on another dangerous life-threatening quest.

Her daughter blinked, accepting the phone. "No, it's not Chiron," she mumbled to her mother. "It's Annabeth and Thalia." She went back to her call, nodding, giving a few grunts of affirmation but the daughter of Poseidon ended the call with a whine: "It's midnight for crying out loud!"

"What did they want?"

"Sorry to bother you, Mom, but can we drive to Camp, like, now?"

"Why?" Sally asked even as she stood to retrieve her keys. "Did something bad happened?"

It was a redundant question. Even her daughter knew it. "Mom, every time they called, something bad has happened. I dunno how badly will this go, but we have demigods to retrieve."

The daughter of Poseidon glanced at the row of hyacinths she had grown by the balcony, feeling strangely nostalgic when she saw them.

"I'll be back," she promised, thought to who, she didn't know.

_(She doesn't remember anything, but she remembers her own words, her own promise to someone she can't recall and for something she can't even begin to comprehend.)_

* * *

**A.N:** An Apollo/Fem!Percy story to replace the elimination of this pairing in DOT - which I'm revamping and I advise readers of Daughter of Time to check it out. n.n

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series, it belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm merely using this for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Violence. Death.

* * *

**Decaying Hyacinths**

**Chapter One**

_(She screamed when she first saw her murderer)_

Percy shifted nervously in her seat, trying not to make things more awkward with the sun god. Apollo kept throwing her odd looks, obviously wondering if she was insane. That look only made Percy flushed and try to avoid him. But seeing as she was riding his chariot-cum-bus, she didn't think there was much space to avoid him.

She would've volunteered to drive the sun chariot if she wasn't keen on avoiding him. However, her unwillingness to drive had egged him on and he dumped the keys in her hand.

A sign that she thought read _Warning! Beginner driver!_ was torn away by him. "Don't worry," he said. "you'll be a natural!"

Apollo looked just like that man—that murderer—in her dreams, and frankly, she was terrified of him. Some old instinct warned her far, far away from the sun god.

"Are you sure you know how to drive, Percy?"

Percy nodded, but that didn't seem to calm Thalia down. Percy noticed that she gripped the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "On second thought..." she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" The daughter of Zeus asked her cousin. Sometimes, with all the arguments they had, Percy forgot they were actually best friends and cared deeply for one another.

"Nothing," Percy answered, lying through gritted teeth. She pulled back on the wheel, causing the bus to lurch upwards so quickly Thalia tumbled into Grover. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Slower!" Apollo yelled from behind.

Percy grounded her teeth, trying to ignore how high they were up in the sky and that this guy probably wouldn't try anything funny. However, all she could think was that Apollo was going to throw something at the back of her head, killing her or something equally horrible.

"Percy," Thalia said. "Loosen up on the accelerator."

"I am loose!" The daughter of Poseidon yelled back. She was so stiff she looked like she was made of plywood.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left." Percy jerked the wheel and again threw Nico into Thalia, who yelped. "The other left," Apollo suggested. Percy made the mistake of looking out the window.

She blacked out for a moment there, she was sure, because the next thing she knew, her friends were screaming for to do down. Cape Cod was freezing over. Percy nearly ripped the wheel off with how hard she yanked it around to go down.

Apollo cleared his throat; Thalia glanced at him, obviously, he was regretting ever letting the daughter of Poseidon drive. Secretly, Thalia was grateful he'd look past her, she didn't trust him one bit though. It wasn't just because of her cousin's odd reaction to him, but he looked too much like Luke for her liking.

She wondered though, what sort of history Percy had with Apollo. The sun god had looked at her with the faintest of recognition, the daughter of Poseidon had gaped at him as if he was her worst nightmare.

Thalia had asked Chiron concerning Percy's... condition—how she seemed to be able to describe Ancient Greek, the original city, with clarity when Chiron himself didn't know how that particular place looked like.

A sudden jerk and Thalia's head connected with the glass. She cursed under her breath, peeling her forehead off and rubbing the welt away. She glared down the window, they were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to their right. And it was getting hot in the bus.

Thalia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, rubbing beads of sweat lining down her forehead. She studied everyone in the bus. The Huntresses were clinging onto one another, Grover was trying to keep an excited Nico in line while Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back of the bus, but he started climbing down the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged him.

"No worries," promised Apollo. He sounded plenty worried to Thalia. "She just has to learn to—WHOA!"

Thalia's jaw dropped when she saw what he did: what was used to be a snow-covered New England town. The snow had been melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

"Pull up!" Apollo yelled, close enough to shake Percy's shoulders.

That was a wrong move. Apollo must've known she had serious issues with the sun god, why did he try riling her up? Percy shrieked, yanking on the wheel so hard Thalia heard a popping sound. "When are we reaching Camp?" groaned Thalia, cupping her mouth with a hand in case she puke.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

The sun god studied his student driver worriedly. He took in her pale face beaded with sweat, her sea-green eyes wild with terror and panic—he felt a little guilty for forcing her to this, but he thought that if she drove, she wouldn't be able to move away if he talked to her.

She reminded him of someone he could barely remember—someone he wanted dearly to remember but couldn't recall. They needed to talk, but with her treating him like the plague...

When his half-sister started yelling for her friend to brake did he realize they were about to crash into the canoe lake. "Brake," he echoed Thalia's call, but the daughter of Poseidon ignored them.

Why was he surprised?

To the daughter of Poseidon, the lake was probably a haven. Before Apollo could point out not everyone could swim and breathe underwater, they were already submerged.

Apollo gagged on the mouthful of water that entered his mouth.

A sliver of a memory -_tickling laughter, and the teasing curve of pale lips, and a gentle voice saying can't you swim, milord?_- stunned Apollo so long, he started to sink instead of swimming upwards like the rest of his passengers did.

Someone grabbed him under his arms. He jerked, but didn't struggle when his savior pulled him to the surface, dumping him unceremoniously onto hard surface. He scrambled to his feet hurriedly, adjusting his shirt and drying them instantly with his natural heat.

He pushed away a stray strand of wet hair—Apollo knew he looked hot with his hair plastered to his face though he didn't think it had any effect on one little boy, a pissed-off daughter of Zeus, a satyr and a bunch of immortal maidens. The only flirt-worthy girl was eyeing him.

For once, her hostility was gone, replaced by amusement. Her lips curved upwards into a teasing smile. "Can't you swim? The nymphs had to pull you out."

Apollo's grin dropped. Hers did too. Before he could placate her, tell her he meant no harm, she ran away from him. Sensing Thalia's electrifying glare on him—children of Zeus were possessive of their friends and precious ones, Apollo could empathize—he turned with a blinding grin, not as fake as he meant it to be.

"Do you know Percy?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. Perhaps a reincarnation of someone I knew?"

Thalia eyed him critically, nodding, not completely satisfied but she probably knew he couldn't be forced into divulging information he didn't want to. "...I see."

"Uh, tell her... we can talk about it." He hesitated, which wasn't something he often did. "I'll... be waiting! And, uh, be good you two."

Thalia looked at him oddly, shaking her head in exasperation before running after her cousin. "Hey, Percy, wait up!"

He spared them one last glance, seeing the hesitant stare of Percy and decided to rid himself of her presence—this was unusual and he didn't know how to react. Usually, chicks flocked him, not run away from him like he was Hades or something.

He shook his head.

Five millennium and he still didn't quite get girls.

* * *

**A.N: **I have a Kane Chronicles story out. Go check it out for me! Genderbent!Sanubis and Fem!Carter/Horus.

**Question:** Would you prefer a tragic end or a happy ending?

REVIEW

\/

\/

\/


End file.
